Lightning
by GalVol76
Summary: Based off of "Maleficent", with my own characters. Seeking vengeance for losing his family, the new Sith Lord Darth Lightning casts a curse on baby Abigail, the daughter of the father of Darth Pandemonium, the one who destroyed his family, only to realize this child might be the key to peace in the galaxy. T for intense sequences of action and peril. Don't flame.
1. Opening Crawl

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**_

The Jedi Order is no more. The evil SITH LORDS have unleashed Order 66 with the Clone Troopers, causing the Order to collapse from inside.

The Sith Lord Darth Vader, meanwhile, has destroyed Sidious, the way he planned to, therefore making him the Sith Master.

However, Vader's apprentice, PANDEMONIUM, turned on him, ending out with him becoming the Sith Master. Pandemonium now searches for his apprentice...


	2. Family and Plans

_**Welcome back to "Lightning"! I am excited to see where this story goes, so without further ado, let's begin! :)**_

_**PS: I only own the title character, Abigail, and Pandemonium. Everything else is the property of Disney. :)**_

**Pandemonium**

In a world in the Outer Rim called Ladro, a man by the name of Darth Pandemonium was gathering his ideas.

Pandemonium was a Sith Lord, or an evil Jedi, however you want to say it. He had destroyed his master, Darth Vader, in an epic clash on the planet of Coruscant, where he had made Vader fall from a skyscraper.

Now, Pandemonium realized that he needed a new apprentice, as he could never complete his evil plans without the assistance of an apprentice. So, he went to Ladro, and used its supercomputers to look through every Force-sensitive being alive, as this was during the age of the Galactic Empire.

It had taken three long days of staring at a computer screen, but, on the third day, his yellow eyes found it.

"Guys! I have found my apprentice."

The computers showed a boy with dark hair, a freckley face, and blue eyes.

His name was Joe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joe<strong>

Now, before I tell you what this boy's destiny was, let's look at his past.

Joe was a Jedi Knight, who had survived both the Clone Wars, and the Great Jedi Purge, as he had used both the Force AND his blue Lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts set on him by Captain Rex. He had run off back to the planet of Dantooine, where his family lived. There was no more Jedi Order, meaning he could have as many attachments as he wanted now.

Now, his destiny. His destiny was...well, it's too horrible to describe. Let's just say that he will become the title character, okay?

Anyhow, Joe was working on his model of a Jedi Starfighter when he was called up for dinner by his brother, the way he always was.

"Alright Newton. I'm coming!" was what he would always reply with. And today was no different.

Joe ran up into the family dining room, which was, according to his parents, the most sacred place in the house, as it was where your food came from.

Today, the meal was Dantooine cane syrup. Joe's favorite.

He sat down, and started eating, as his mother started talking:

"So, Joe, how is the Jedi stuff going?"

"Mom, you know I don't like talking about that much anymore."

"Who knows? The Jedi Order might return one day, and I would be proud to see you be the first in the New Jedi Order."

"Well, I'd also be proud. But, at the rate this is going, it will never reawaken."

"Never give up hope, Joe. No matter how dark things seem."

Little did Joe know that this would be the final lesson his family would teach him.

_**Well, guys, I had to do some research on Dantooine via Wookiepedia for information, so I hope I got it accurate. Trust me, a LOT is to come in "Lightning", including an epic scene next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and be sure to review, follow, and favorite! (If you want to, of course.) See you next time! Bye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	3. Sneak Peek at What's to Come

_**Here's a peek at what's to come...**_

**Lightning**

All Lightning felt now was loss.

Abigail had not been awoken by George, the one man she had ever met and maybe even loved. That man was her final hope. Now, Lightning knew that nothing would ever wake her up. If he could take back what he did many years ago, he would.

Lightning finally got the courage to start walking out of the shadows, and towards the grand bed, as he had started referring to it as. He knew that now, it would forever be etched in his memory. And in the bed, curled up under blankets, a peaceful smile on her face, was Abigail. The saddest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

He got into a position that her closed eyes were facing him, in what he would remember as the saddest moment of his life. Sadder than losing his parents and brother. Sadder than almost getting destroyed in the Great Jedi Purge. No. The saddest moment of his life was now.

"Oh Abigail..." Lightning started. "I know you can't hear me, but if you can, I just want to tell you how deeply sorry I am."

Abigail didn't move.

Tears were starting in his eyes as Lightning continued. "I was so lost...in hatred, and revenge...I never could have imagined I would love you so much, Abigail. You stole what was left of my heart, and now I've lost you forever. And I swear...no harm will come to you as long as I live."

Abigail still didn't move. Not even her face changed. Still the peaceful, relaxed smile on her face.

"And...I know how deep you are in your dreams by now, sweet Abigail. But just remember...no matter how far you are from me..."

Lightning started to openly sob, as the emotions that had been building up while he was talking reached a breaking point.

"...remember I always...love you. And, to show I do, I have one last gift for you..."

And Lightning finally did what he had not dared to do himself. He kissed Abigail on the forehead.

Abigail didn't move.

Finally, Darth Lightning, the legendary Sith Lord, the most dangerous man in the galaxy...was weeping uncontrollably. Over his original plan to avenge his family. Over his inability to destroy Pandemonium. But, above all, losing the closest thing he had to family left: Abigail. The only one he loved**_._**

**_:'(_**

**_Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. HOW Abigail ended up like this will be explored in the story. But...sorry about the huge spoilers. This is in Chapter...I don't know...18 or something? I'm actually only onto Ch. 3, but I wanted to get this scene out there while my mind was fresh. Anyhow, follow, favorite, and review "Lightning", and I'll see you there! Byyyyyyye!_**

**_-GalVol76_**


End file.
